


what richie loves

by youandmeinlove



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev didn’t move away, Fluffy, Love Confession, M/M, Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie centred, Takes place after the events of the first movie, They’re 18 and going to college, True Love, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmeinlove/pseuds/youandmeinlove
Summary: Basically Richie pining so hard over Eddie and thinking he could never love him back.A few nights before Richie is meant to move away he and Eddie break into the arcade and feelings come out.





	what richie loves

There are only three things in the world that Richard Tozier truly loves.

His first love is the arcade. The arcade is an escape from the rest of his boring ass life. His parents are never home, he doesn’t have a cute dog to play with or any siblings. In the arcade he is who he wants to be. A goddamn badass fighter. He’s sought solace within those four walls many a time as a kid and now that he’s 18 it’s no different.

Bowers is gone of course and any town bullies would be fucking nuts to go anywhere near Richie nowadays. Since they killed that fucking clown he doesn’t take shit from anyone. He’s still not a cool kid. None of the Losers are. By all accounts they’re still outcasts, but no one really bothers them. Since Ben started to lose weight and gain muscle he’s been kinda their bodyguard by default. He’s like a damn Greek God and Richie doesn’t hesitate to tell him this, which only ever results in a chuckle and an eye roll from Ben and a punch from Bev, who thinks it’s rude point out people’s changing bodies. Though Ben doesn’t seem to mind when he catches Bev checking him out.

His second love is alcohol. It’s Bev’s fault. She’s a terrible influence. She, being the genius she is, can talk any owner of any liquor store into letting her buy alcohol underage. He’s seen her do it. She’s a fucking master at it. She just waltzes in and convinces the checkout guy (it’s always a guy) that she has every right to own cheap ass whiskey. She’ll bat her eyelashes and tell the guy he looks like a movie star and he’ll practically fucking bow down at her feet.

Oh to be an attractive female. If Richie were to step one foot inside the store he would be fucking bitch slapped on the ass. He may have embarrassed himself in there a couple times. Thank fuck for Beverly Marsh, wonder-woman. Alcohol allowed Richie to be free, he could be anyone he wanted to be when he was drunk. He didn’t have to be ashamed because with the rest of the Losers being wasted, they didn’t give a single shit.

They spent just about every other night drinking in the clubhouse and chatting shit all night long. One time Bill convinced Richie to improvise a full ass stand up comedy routine fully drunk, semi-naked. Richie was never one to turn down a chance at drawing attention to himself so he did it, which resulted in most of the Losers doubled up with laughter and Eddie running all the way back home because;

“Imagine the germs you’re spreading!”

If Richie’s honest the only one of the Losers he actually wanted to see his junk was Eddie. That’s the problem. The third and most important love in Richie’s life is him. Eddie. He wishes it wasn’t him. He wishes it was anyone but him. He’s his best friend in the entire world, he used to think it was brotherly love, playful banter and ‘your mom’ jokes. That was until they were 13, when that fucking clown almost killed Eddie, he’d been beside himself.

HIS Eddie was not going to be eaten alive by a fucking sadistic entity. He’d felt the most protective he ever had about anyone. While the clown’s appearance was pretty much the scariest shit he’d ever fucking seen, the thought of his Eddie being taken away from him, the thought of Eddie dying afraid and in pain was too much to handle.

So he rushed to his side, begged Eddie to look at his face not at the clown, they wereok, they were gonna be ok and of they were gonna die they were gonna do it holding each other. After Bill wanted to do another suicide mission, Richie had absolutely losthis shit. There was no way in hell he was letting Eddie be put in danger again.

When he lay in bed that night, thinking about how Mrs K was never gonna let Eddie out of her sight again, he was never gonna get to hang out with him outside of school, he surprised himself by beginning to cry his fucking eyes out. He was lost without Eddie, since they were 7 years old they were always “richieandeddie” people so rarely saw the two of them apart that they barely differentiated them from each other. Eddie was a part of him, it was as if, in spite of their differences and incessant bickering, that they were two halves of one whole and without Eddie Richie felt completely empty. It was like that romantic crap you see in shitty movies about soulmates but..... boys couldn’t be soulmates, right?

He’d sat up in his bed abruptly as it hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn’t imagine feeling this way about anyone but Eddie. Eddie wasn’t like a brother to him. Eddie was like the air he breathed, the sun that shone above him, the ground he walked on.

Eddie was the reason his heart felt so warm when he was around him, Eddie was the reason he couldn’t concentrate in class when he wore those damned short shorts, Eddie was the reason that when Katie Anderson asked him to the Christmas Dance he’d rejected her and stayed home with Eddie when he was upset that no one had asked him.

He knew that the reason girls didn’t seem to do anything for him was because he was a freak. He had always preferred watching Han Solo running and sweating and shooting bad guys rather than drooling over Princess Leia in her golden bikini. He always knew he was different but now he knew for sure that he wanted EDDIE. He was in love with Eddie.

And so the business with Pennywise had ended and the gang were bonded eternally,yet telling Eddie how he felt was not an option for him. Eddie was just beginning to become more of a free spirited person, his mom hadn’t loosened the reigns but Eddie was getting more ballsy and better at sneaking out. Richie knew that he couldn’t just drop that bombshell. He was different and Eddie would always see him as a brother.

He settled for glancing at him every chance he got, counting the freckles on the bridge of his nose, watching him fondly as he screamed at Richie that he was gross and unhygienic (he was so goddamned cute when he was angry and he tried to make that happen as often as possible). He settled for finding excuses to touch Eddie, brushing past him in the school hallway, sharing the hammock with him, holding his hand when they watched a scary movie. And now they were 18 he’d touch Eddie’s lip to steal his joint, and revel in Eddie shoving him in the chest, because feeling his hands on him in any kind of way never failed to give him butterflies.

So yep those were about the only things Richie loved. Of course he did love his other Losers, they were all his very best friends in the world and they trumped his parents in every aspect. Beverly acted as his mom more often than not, telling him he needed to sort his life as they both sat underneath the bleachers smoking grass. He’d asked her what she was doing with her life and she’d rolled her eyes but said “touché” and left it.  
Yeah he loved the lot of them but his three true loves would always be at the very core of his being.

One day, one of his last nights in Derry his three loves meet.

It’s an accident really. He gets completely wasted at Ben’s college leaving party and stumbles out after Stanley mocks that he beat Richie’s high score on Pac-Man and he’ll leave Derry no longer being the reigning champion of the arcade. Richie isn’t having any of that crap. That arcade is HIS arcade. The only place other than the clubhouse that gives him fucking joy in this absolute hunk of garbage that is this town. He will leave Derry knowing that:

1) He defeated a killer clown at 13 years old

And

2) That he defeated all the bullying bozos and all of his best friends in every single fucking game in that arcade.

So he runs out of the party for his own legacy’s sake. When he reaches the arcade it occurs to him that he has no fucking clue how he’s gonna get it. It’s 3am, he on his own and he doesn’t have anything to pick the lock with. He kneels and clumsily looks all over the sidewalk for anything he can use to break the damn lock or even smash the window. He’s crawling along like a crazed turtle on speed for about 6 minutes before he crashed into something hard.

“OW!” He cries out dramatically and looks up to see that a pair of legs are in front of him.

As he looks up further, then he see’s him. Standing there, arms crossed, brow furrowed, in his fanny pack and short shorts glory. Eddie.

“What the fuck,” Eddie smirks. “Are you doing asshole?”

Eddie’s frowning but he can’t quite hide the glint in his eye, he’s clearly amused at the sight in front of him. Richie’s heart leaps, it does that every time he see’s Eddie.

“Oh I was just looking for a condom,” He quips, slurring slightly. “Your mom and I used all mine up last night.”  
Eddie laughs shaking his head.

“Fucking 11 years of friendship and thats still best fucking line you can come up with. Fuck you bro.”

Whenever Eddie says fuck you to Richie its a term of endearment, or at least that’s what he tells himself. Whenever Eddie curses Richie finds himself falling more and more in love with him.

He’s fucking pathetic. Eddie’s just so damn cute.

Everything he says and does could just make Richie melt. Eddie could cut his right leg off and Richie would thank him.

“I gotta reputation to keep up my Spaghetti boy.” Richie tries to stand up but his body still remembers it’s drunk as shit so he falls right back down.

Eddie loses it at that, he laughs so hard he doubles over and Richie scowls at him in spite of the fact Eddie’s laugh is like liquid gold.

Richie’s about to say something more when Eddie grabs both of his hands and tugs him up to stand. He doesn’t let go of his hands immediately, letting their fingers linger against each other as they watch one another carefully. When Eddie finally lets go Richie can’t help the sense of loss he feels. But Eddie’s eyes remain on his a few seconds more before he clears his throat.

“So what the fuck you doing here Rich,Stanley was concerned.”

Of course Stanley was concerned. Stanley was concerned about everything. It was always safe to assume that Stan was concerned about something. Especially when it came to Richie. Stanley had sort of always acted as Richie’s older, wiser brother who fucking loved and hated Richie at the same time.

Stanley is the only one Richie told about his feelings for Eddie. It’d been a slip of the tongue one day when the two of them were alone in the clubhouse. Stan had been talking about his girlfriend Patty and how pretty she was and how into her he was, when Richie has suddenly blurted out:

“She’s a cutie but she’s no Eddie.”

Richie had immediately regretted his words and clapped both hands over his mouth. Stanley had barely reacted and just sighed and replied;

“Well of course that’s what YOU would say.” Then after a beat. “I guess she’s MY Eddie.”

And that’s when Richie had crumpled and confessed everything to his best friend. Stanley was amazing, he listened until Richie was done and just hugged him tightly and told him it was ok.

Eddie was still frowning at Richie and he realised he still hadn’t explained himself.

“Ah well yeah, I just wanna get the top score in Pac-Man.”

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“And you couldn’t wait for tomorrow because....?”

There’s laughter in his voice and Richie aches for him.

“Because I gotta leave something for Derry to remember me by.”

He doesn’t know why saying that out loud chokes him up so. He guesses it’s the reality of the situation. He’s moving away soon. He’s off to UCLA and Eddie is staying in Maine at a community college. His mom says she can’t afford to send him anywhere else. Which sucks because:

a) Eddie is one of the smartest and most hardworking people Richie has ever known

and

b) It means Eddie will be 3000 miles away from Richie.

That’s the worst part. Not seeing Eddie every day, not hearing that magical laugh, nothaving someone to call him a dickwad and tell him he needs to clean out his fingernails.

Eddie sighs and looks down at his feet thinkingly. He doesn’t say anything for a whilewhich makes Richie nervous he’s somehow said something wrong and pissed off his best friend right before abandoning him for college. But finally he looks up and smilesweakly, clearing his throat.

“So how are we breaking in?”

The matter of fact way Eddie says this startles Richie. Though his friend is far from a coward, he is still rarely one to break the rules. Before Richie can question him Eddie stares into his eyes desperately and somehow conveys all that’s going through his mind.

All the losers besides Mike and Eddie are leaving Derry in the next couple days. Eddie’s mom is more paranoid and controlling than ever and though Eddie can never see her as abusive, she tortures the poor boy. Plus Eddie and Richie have always been partners in crime, they know each other inside out back to front. Richie is always there when Eddie has a panic attack and needs soothing. Richie always stands up for Eddie against his mother and climbs in his window those nights she bans Eddie from leaving the house. They share a hammock every time they’re in the clubhouse now; it’s easier that way. Richie feels Eddie’s sadness. He’s going to be all alone with Sonia without anyone fighting his corner. Sure he’ll see Mike, but he doesn’t know him as well as he knows Richie and Stan.

Richie wants to reach out and comfort the boy in front of him, who looks every bit as young right now as he did the day he met him.

(God, he loves him. He has always loved him.)

Instead Richie asks;

“Any good at picking locks?”

...

An hour later Eddie and Richie are on the floor of the arcade, Richie has beaten every single high score on the Street Fighter and Pac Man machines and much to Richie’s surprise Eddie whipped a hip flask out of his fanny pack to celebrate. He’d sobered up nicely from the party, but the whiskey warms him in such a pleasant way he doesn’t care that he’s getting a little silly again.

  
Eddie is lying across Richie’s lap, eyes closed while Richie plays with his dark hair. This is something they’ve done since they were kids and Richie will never tire of moments like this.

He’s scanning Eddie’s face, taking in every tiny detail. He’s beautiful. He’d always been so cute as a kid, like a little cherub and Richie just wanted to squeeze his little cheeks and ruffle his hair. He’s still cute, but he’s also hot now. Since Eddie was about 16 he seems to have activated heartthrob mode in a big way. He has about everyone in their high school after him and Richie doesn’t blame them, but they don’t get to see Eddie like this. Only he gets to see him when he’s completely calm and content. Only Richie gets to stroke his hair and listen to the little hums Eddie makes in response. He thinks if nothing else at least he gets this. Even if Eddie never loves Richie in the way that he loves him, at least he gets to touch him, and show him some care. Eddie deserves to be cared for.

“Rich.” Eddie says suddenly, bringing Richie out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, Eds?”

Eddie frowns at the mention of his nickname but as always, the edge of his mouth is curved in a small smile.

“Do you think it’ll ever be like this again?” He says softly.

Richie furrows his brow.

“What do you mean?”

Eddie sighs and opens his eyes to meet Richie’s.

(God he has such beautiful eyes.)

“When you’ve gone off to college and you come back, do you think you and me will be the same way?”

Richie feels lost. What does he mean ‘the same way’?

The same way as what? Will they still bicker like an old married couple? Will they still be idiots that break into an arcade in the middle of the night?

“As in?”

Eddie grunts in frustration then.

“Christ Richie, you must know what I mean.”

He really doesn’t. Besides Richie isn’t thinking of anything right now but how fucking cute Eddie is when he’s cross and how much he wants to stroke the little wrinkle between his brows he gets when he frowns.

“Sorry Spaghetti, you’ve lost me?”

Eddie rolls his eyes hard and spits out his next words.

  
“Fucks sake. Ok I’ll spell it out for you. We’re close, Rich. We’ve always been close. Hell you’re probably the person I’ve felt the most close to in the world.” Eddie closes his eyes, his voice breaking slightly. “So when leave m… When you go away to college and you come back to visit your parents, will you still wanna see me and be like… like this.” He gestures to Richie’s hands, which are still running through Eddie’s hair.

Richie’s heart is pounding so loudly in his chest. Is Eddie seriously asking Richie if he’ll continue showing him affection when he’s left for college? How could he ever think Richie would want to stop being just how they are, how they’ve always been.

“Why wouldn’t I wanna snuggle with my Eddie Spaghetti?”

He tries to make it light as he always does, thinking maybe Eddie will be reassured by Richie’s joking demeanour. But this only serves to anger Eddie more. He sits up, his eyes absolutely ablaze as he turns to face Richie. He’s so close to him, that in spite of the rage that’s radiating off of Eddie in waves, Richie feels a flurry of butterflies inside him.

“Richie can you ever be serious?” He practically screams at him. “I’m scared Rich. I’m scared that when you go away, everything is going to change. You’re gonna meet someone and fall in love and when you come back it’s gonna be weird to cuddle with your best male friend.”

  
Richie feels like he’s been knocked backwards. Eddie is afraid because Richie might meet someone at college? And that therefore he might stop being affectionate with Eddie? It’s the most ridiculous thing Richie has ever heard. Does Eddie realise that he can’t possibly imagine even thinking about flirting with someone else let alone having a boyfriend or girlfriend that isn’t Eddie? There is no one else and there never will be.

He opens his mouth to speak, to somehow express this but no words come out.

Eddie is staring down at his hands, which are resting on his lap. He’s afraid. Richie can see it in his eyes. He’s afraid he’s said too much.

Richie’s heart feels like it’s about to bust out of his chest. Surely… surely Eddie doesn’t feel the same way? There’s no way. But the way Eddie has turned absolutely crimson and can’t meet Richie’s eyes… the way his hands are shaking in his lap…

Richie exhales deeply, before deciding to take the plunge.

Slowly, gently, Richie reaches out and strokes down from Eddie’s temple, to his cheek and finally tilts his chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes. Eddie is flushed and still shaking from head to toe. He’s the most beautiful thing Richie’s ever seen. 

  
“Rich…” He whispers but Richie cuts him off with his lips.

  
He kisses Eddie hesitantly at first, careful not to push him too far in case he’s misinterpreted. But after a beat Eddie lets out a small sob, throwing his arms around Richie’s neck and deepening the kiss considerably.

Richie’s own arms wind around Eddie’s waist, pulling him as close as he can possibly get him.

Richie is the first to pull away, he needs to see those eyes, needs to see them when he says what he has to say. Eddie’s lips are swollen and parted, his eyes still damp with tears. He still seems somewhat shaken up but his eyes are gorgeous as ever and he’s looking at Richie like he’s the most interesting thing he’s ever set eyes on.

“Eddie, I love you.” He whispers, resting his forehead against Eddie’s.

Eddie inhales sharply in surprise, pauses a moment and then pulls Richie’s lips to his again roughly and after a moment opens his mouth up for Richie’s tongue. Richie feels like the stars in all the galaxies in existence are inside of him. This is happiness. Eddie is happiness.

Eddie pulls away this time, shivering as Richie takes his palm and kisses it.

“I love you too Richie.” He says timidly. “I think I always have but didn’t realise until... well until you said you were going to UCLA.”

It’s Richie’s turn to tear up. He can’t believe it. There’s no way the boy he loves with all his being feels the same way about him. There’s no way. But Eddie is staring at him with such tenderness he’s inclined to believe him. Eddie would never say anything that serious without meaning it.

“God,” He says, cupping Eddie’s face in his hands. “You are so handsome.”

Eddie turns the colour of beetroot causing Richie to chuckle, which earns him a playful slap.

“You’re such a dick. But I think you’re pretty attractive yourself”

Richie snorts. Another slap.

“You are, you absolute asswipe.”

Richie’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Fuck, I love you.” He kisses Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie lights up and wraps his arms around Richie, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck.

“I love you more.”

“That’s not possible.” Richie insists and Eddie sighs, still clutching Richie to him.

“We gotta talk about what this means.” He says after a few moments basking in each other’s presence.

Richie groans.

“I hate serious talk.”

Eddie loosens his grip and lifts his head to kiss Richie.

“We also need to talk about how you leaving will affect us.” He continues.

Richie beams at the mention of “us”.

“Maybe for now,” Richie sighs as he lies back on the ground, turning Eddie so he’s leaning over him. “We can just enjoy tonight and in the morning we can be serious and have the ‘labels’ talk. Deal?”

Eddie leans down to kiss Richie twice before sighing.

“Deal.” Then grinning. “Now put that trashmouth to some good use.”

“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a random idea and I wrote it in two days on my notes app so I really hope it reads ok. I just love these boys so much and need to write some fluff about them once in a while.


End file.
